


Teddy Bears

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should blame Jess for all of this. If only Jess hadn't given her the damn teddy bear none of this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears

She found herself staring at the teddy bear, biting her lip.

Jess had told her that it was the best way to learn (after she had teased her mercilessly and spent the afternoon laughing.) So here she was. It was so humiliating, and if one of her cousins walked in, they would find it hilarious.

'Oh look, Vicky's kissing her teddy!' They would shout and squeal, embarrass her and then her aunts and uncles would laugh, tease her and laugh again, before her dad would shake his head and go into a 'my little girls so grown up' mode.

So she had to be quick, and not let her cousins see. She raise the teddy to her lips and kissed it lightly on it's mouth. Yuck! Okay so it tasted gross.

She bit her lip, eyeing it up, before looking over the teddy bear. She released her lip before moving the teddy down to her lips.

"Hey Vic! Do you wanna-" Teddy appeared in her door and Vic dropped the stuffed toy into her lap.

"What were you doing?" Teddy furrowed his eyebrows together, as a smirk found its way to his lips.

"N-n-nothing." Vic blushed bright red, looking down at her hands, which she was twisting together.

Teddy walked over, sitting down at the end of her bed. "Why don't you tell me the truth?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy, please, just don't tell the others, it's so … embarrassing." She hid her face in her hands.

"Didn't think you were that type of girl." She could hear him smirk, even though she couldn't see her. "You practicing for some boy?"

"Teddy." She whined, wanting him to leave her alone.

"You're never gonna learn from that." Teddy pulled her hands away from her face.

"Teddy, just stop. Please don't tease me." Toire's eyes were welling up with tears as she looked down at her lap.

Teddy had a lot more experience than she did, seeing as he was a lot more popular and attractive then she was. She had felt a lot more awkward in the past couple of years around him, and although they were friends she still felt on edge around him.

"Why would I tease you?" He asked, the laughter evident in his voice.

"Teddy." She murmured, looking at her hands, which she was fiddling with.

"Vic, a teddy bear isn't going to teach you anything." He looked seriously at her, tilting her head up. "How about the real thing?"

"The real thing?" Her voice hitched, looking at him with big eyes. "What do you mean?" She laughed nervously.

"What do you think I mean?" He leant forward, his gorgeous brown eyes boring into her plain blue ones.

"I don't know." She said nervously, her voice trembling.

"Oh I think you do." He put a hand against her cheek, pushing a stray lock of hair off her face. It trailed to her lip, which he ran a thumb across the bottom lip, tracing it carefully. And then he leant forward, until their lips were touching and she felt herself erupt in shivers, and sparks. Oh so carefully he massaged her lips with his own. She sat back, before attempting to mimic his movies, before he drawed back. "Good Vic. Good." He nodded, as she looked down, embarrassed at what she'd done and blushing.

Sighing, Teddy looked at her seriously, forcing her to look back. "Now, grab my hair next."

"Your hair?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes my hair." He rolled his eyes. "That's hot okay?"

She found herself blushing, but looked up this time. He moved in again, and she pulled at his hair lightly, before he gave a nod. He closed the distance, and the two of them quickly joined lips, moving together. She was hesitant, whilst Teddy quickly opened her mouth to her surprise, plunging his tongue inside. She let out a squeak of shock, and then he pulled her in, grabbing Vic's hair in its bun and pulling the ribbon from it. She felt herself stiffen, before she massaged his scalp with her middle three fingers in tiny circles. To her surprise he let out a light moan which vibrated through her mouth. She pulled apart quickly, her eyes wide.

He let out a deep chuckle. "That was good Vic. That's what you want to do." He said before moving his lips to Victoire's again, slipping his hand behind her hair, as she slowly mimicked his movements. And then he suddenly dragged his lips from her mouth, until he was pressing kisses to the hollow of her neck and behind her ear, sending shivers over her body. "Wha-what's that?" Vic stuttered out.

"You think you can have a go?" Teddy pushed her hair back as she nodded slowly, before moving her lips to his earlobe, where she let her teeth graze for a secound, pondering what to do. Decisively she placed open mouth kisses behind his ear, carefully massaging the skin with her lips. He let out a deep moan as she continued, before moving his hands to hers, pulling them off him. "Good. You're very good." He said breathlessly, as she flushed. "So who's the guy?" He asked.

"No one." She flushed brightly and looked down.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "I won't tell a soul." Teddy leaned forward, kissing her on her lips, causing her too blush. He pushed her hair back, before standing up and casting a flirtatious wink in her direction, before she turned her face into her pillow feeling a war flush and erupting into giggles.


End file.
